Gilliam
by falekkerkebhotmail.com
Summary: I adore Gilliam and I've noticed there aren't many Fanfics about them! This is my first I hope you'll like it. Gilly tries to act more mature to get William to notice her and gets her heart broken instead.


Hello,my name is Yossra and I'm 17, I'm a big fan of Gena's Lotu and I was hoping to write a few pages about William and Gilly. I've never written anything in my life,although my mom,sister and friends encouraged me thoroughly into trying, I am still pretty sure nobody will read this but Hey,here goes nothing.

_This starts a few weeks after the last book 'The Darkest Seduction' and Gilly is thinking about throwing Will a party. _

**Gilly's P.O.V **

_What in the world is this? _Gilly thought to herself, I should have known better than to ask the harpies help for Liam's surprise/birthday/party cake. The 'cake' is very tall and is covered with some sort of green paste,written on top in purple is 'You know you want this'.

-"Uh,wow..you guys,this is really,something". Gilly said to Kaia who was grinning madly and taking pictures at the sight of her sister making sexy poses in front of the cake. "Really I appreciate the effort but,um,I think Will is allergic to,whatever this is." William wasn't allergic to anything,Gilly thought,and I would know but the whole point of this was to make him realise that Gilly was an adult and was perfectly capable of doing adult-like things WITHOUT killing William with something that resembled something the Mad Hatter would design.

Gilly was 18 and had this mad crush,oh crap,adults don't say stuff like "mad crush",right? What do adults say? Something deep I suppose like,profound affection or whatnot? Shit I'll have to ask Lucien. Anyways,the thing was Gilly really,reaaaaally liked William,and she was pretty sure Will might like her back if he could stop treating her like a child. So,to encourage the process of seeming more adult-ish, she started dressing like an 'adult', she really wasn't into the whole plain black skirts and white blouses but she would do whatever it took.

And speaking of doing whatever it took,she had to go ASAP get a new cake because well, she was pretty sure something was going to happen to the green one in a couple of minutes like "accidantely" falling in the trash.

**William's P.O.V**

As Will took another sip,of his Cherry Coke,he sighed and thought about Gillian. He had to do something. This couldn't go on,she was planning him a surprise party for crying out loud! It wasn't much of a surprise because well Gilly kept avoiding him whenever he went to speak to her and well,Anya told him but still,he had to do something,he was GOING to do something.

He thought of the new outfits Gilly had been trying on and cringed,she was trying to act more mature,he knew and he didn't want this. He especially didn't like her new hair buns and shoes,she had the prettiest toes and he used to like it when they were painted hot pink,but now,well now he couldn't even look in the direction of her feet and not shiver.

"Hey Hot Stuff,think fast!"Paris yelled,at the same time Will caught the ball an inch from his too good looking face. Just as William was about to "destroy" Paris, Sabin,Kane and Strider walked in.

"Happy Birthday Pretty Boy! You should've told us your girlfriend was planning you a party we would've gotten you something." Kane said as he slouched on the couch, William glared at him

"She is not my girlfriend" _although she really does have pretty toes _and threw the football right into his gut.

" Well,how would we know? She's constantly with you,although I've gotta admit that's not working out for her, have you seen the way she's been dressing lately? Yikes" Strider replied.

Something inside William snapped,he didn't want to be held responsible for Gilly's premature "aging" and he most certainly didn't want the boys to find out how adorable he found Gilly trying to be all grown up for him.

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? I don't care about Gilly and she's not my girlfriend nor will she ever be, she's just a kid with a crush I can't get rid of. I don't fucking care anyway since I get her to do anything I want" William sneered. The boys looked at him, quiet and shocked. William tried to ignore the ache spreading in his chest and nonchalentely finished the rest of his Cherry Coke.

He was trying so hard not to hurt,he didn't here the quiet sound of feet on the floor outside the room.

**Gilly's P.O.V **

_Okay,chocolate is good,everybody loves chocolate. _Gilly stared at the simple chocolate cake in her hands and made her way to the game room,where Liam probably was. She was super excited and couldn't wait to see Liam's reaction,he would probably smile at her warmly and take her in his arms in front of everybody. She stopped one last time in front of the mirror and tried to fix her chignon,she was a wearing a simple brown jacket and shoes that were so boring you could die. As she bent down to fix the shoe,she heard a voice in the game room and she was pretty sure it was her name that was said. She was just about to walk in when she heard

"..she's just a kid with a crush I can't get rid of. I don't fucking care anyway since I get her to do anything I want." She could pretend she didn't understand what they were talking about, but she didn't lie to herself,she knew that voice all too well. Every other sound around her stopped and all she could hear or rather feel was her own heart being violently ripped in half,it was her. William was talking about her. _A kid_, A KID, **A KID. **She suddenly looked up and found her tear streamed face looking back at her,the chocolate cake at her feet.

She felt so stupid she could die,she was ill with embarresement,all this and for what? William probably thought her the most ennoying child ever, she ran back to her room and cried every tear she had to give.

_2 weeks later_

**William's P.O.V **

As William walked through the fortress doors,he tried to tamp down the joy he felt at the idea of seeing Gilly again,he hated admiting it but he couldn't keep lying to himself,he missed Gilly like crazy, plus not only had he left for 2 weeks he hadn't seen her before he left. After the night of his birthday,which didn't even take place,he kept expecting to see her somewhere in the fortress but he saw her nowhere,it was almost like she was avoiding him. As soon as that thought came,he quickly pushed it away,Gilly would never ignore him,she adored him. He went up the stairs whistling all the way,and pushed Gilly's door open but she wans't there.

William went down the stairs all the while wondering where Gilly Gumdrop could be, as he entered the kitchen he saw Ashley trying- but utterly failing- to make a sandwich all the while rocking the baby.

" Hey Ashley, you seen Gilly?" William asked, usually he would've flirted but today he was tired and he just wanted to see Gilly.

"Oh hey William! Um,yeah,no,no I haven't seen Gilly" Ashley answered all the while avoiding his gaze. William-being the smartass he is guessed there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Reaaally? You live here and can never leave the house because of the monsters and you haven't seen Gilly all day?"

"Nope. Sorry. Gotta go." she answered quickly as she ran off.

Okaaaaaay, that was weird.


End file.
